


Robbers

by coldcherry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, M/M, Slice of Life, sexing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcherry/pseuds/coldcherry
Summary: Se a grana acabasse muito rápido, eles viajariam por mais alguns quilômetros, tomariam um novo carro e o dinheiro daqueles que estivessem mais vulneráveis no momento.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay





	Robbers

*

As luzes noturnas dos centros urbanos e os grandes edifícios de vidro, que quase alcançavam o céu escasso de estrelas, sempre faziam os olhos se encherem de expectativa. O velho pensamento sobre tudo ser mais convidativo e mágico além do limite das cidades escondidas, no interior do estado, era sempre presente nas conversas dos moradores mais jovens daquele lugar. 

Ainda que estivesse próxima do litoral, Junipero era uma pequenina porção de terra demarcada por linhas pretas muito curvas no mapa. Tudo era muito verde, até a areia dominar a terra, e a população não passava de três unidades de milhar.

Sehun nunca havia se incomodado com isso. 

E muito menos pensava em mudar. Pouco se importava com as maioria das coisas que o cercava.

As brigas constantes dos pais eram ignoradas com fugas pela janela do quarto e pousadas na casa da árvore. A separação e a mudança para um novo lar com o pai, num lugar longe da vizinhança, dentro do trailer velho que costumavam usar nas viagens de férias escolares, fora acobertada pelo gameboy, ligado 24 horas por dia. As reclamações diárias do homem bêbado e os gemidos das garotas de programa, fodidas por alguns trocados, eram abafados pelas músicas antigas gravadas pela mãe.

Era fácil demais fingir que nada acontecia para se manter mentalmente são. 

Os resquícios de lucidez do garoto, aquilo que lhe fincava os pés no chão completamente, eram conservados pelas coisas que a mãe havia deixado antes de partir. Pequenas memórias da única pessoa que mexia com o coração impenetrável do garoto de semblante sério. Ele não julgava as decisões dela. 

Sehun percebera como as coisas começaram a desandar conforme ficava mais velho. Quando começou a notar detalhes que sempre estiveram implícitos, quando já não era mais necessário atuar a boa família que nunca foram. O modo como eram controlados o tempo todo, as humilhações e ameaças sussurradas e as agressões psicológicas que se tornaram físicas. Assim, ele havia entendido a razão de ser deixado para trás com aquele velho bêbado que chamava de pai. Uma criança a tiracolo não ajudaria em nada. 

O último abraço entre os dois, entretanto, deixou uma pequena fagulha de esperança no ar. Aquilo teria um fim, ele só tinha de esperar.

A promessa se quebrou e a realidade caiu como um balde de água fria sobre a cabeça de Sehun quando ele tinha dezessete anos. A sensação de felicidade pelo último dia de aula, e o prazo que ele tanto tinha esperado, durou muito pouco. Quinze minutos e dois cigarros, entre a escola e o descampado onde morava. O pai estava segurando uma garrafa de whisky pela metade e tinha os olhos meio úmidos, resmungava a mesma coisa como um disco arranhado. 

_ Foi um assalto. Os filhos da puta atiraram nela _ . 

Nenhuma explicação ou palavra a mais foi necessária para Sehun entender o que tinha acontecido. E tão silencioso como entrou pela porta de metal, ele saiu, dando às costas ao homem sentado no minúsculo sofá. Sem pensar, sem fumar e sem um rumo definido para seguir, o adolescente andou por toda a pequena cidade, numa despedida não intencionada. A mochila pendurada no ombro esquerdo, os cadarços desamarrados e o uniforme colado ao corpo magro e suado. 

Duas da madrugada, com os pés doloridos e a cabeça explodindo, Sehun voltou para o projeto de casa que havia vivido por cinco anos. Com passos leves sobre o chão de madeira, devido aos longos anos roubando alguns trocados da carteira do pai desmaiado, ele juntou o pouco dos pertences que tinha. Cinco fitas cassete e um walkman, o gameboy que não funcionava mais, algumas peças de roupas e o sketchbook foram jogados no banco traseiro do carro velho que puxava o trailer. 

O resto ficou para trás. 

A casa de lata, o homem dormindo no chão sem dinheiro na carteira, um bilhete numa caligrafia apressada e o filho que não voltaria mais. 

* * *

A primeira viagem tinha destino, mas Sehun nunca chegou à ele.

O mapa perdido no porta-luvas da lata velha guiou o garoto por mais de cinco destinos diferentes. O dinheiro estava no fim, mesmo as economias dos extras que fazia na loja de ferramentas nos últimos dois anos, as coisas pareciam cada vez mais caras, conforme o número de prédios brotava nas cidades. A mãe tinha se escondido muito bem do ex-marido, num lugar que ela, provavelmente, havia inventado. A paranoia que aquele homem havia criado nela era enorme. Logo, Sehun não tinha um endereço, porque o dinheiro que ela mandava para ele, através de uma velha amiga, vinha em envelopes brancos, e muito menos um número, as raras conversas através dos anos eram feitas de um telefone público. 

O adolescente só se deu conta de que tinha atirado no escuro, muito precipitado, quando seu último dólar desapareceu na máquina de registro da loja de conveniência do posto. Não tinha litros de gasolina suficiente para voltar para sua cidade natal, e essa era a última coisa que faria na vida. Não tinha dinheiro para ficar mais uma noite num motel qualquer, e ter uma boa noite de sono. Muito menos o que comer, além de meio sanduíche embrulhado no porta-luvas. Mas tinha um novo maço de cigarro, e isso bastava por enquanto. 

Ele ficou dentro do carro, estacionado no chão de cascalhos, próximo às bombas de gasolina, tragando o meio cigarro que tinha entre os dedos longos. Os lábios estavam ressecados e a boca seca. Mas a última garrafa de água estava perdida no banco traseiro. Sehun ficou deitado no banco inclinado do carro, os pés sobre o painel, as pernas longas demais meio atravessadas, a postura muito torta. 

O vento estava fresco e a noite quase etérea. Por alguns minutos, o caos na cabeça do garoto, quanto a um futuro incerto, pareceu sumir com a beleza do céu estrelado através do vidro. Tão desligado de tudo o que acontecia ao redor, as vozes alteradas e gritos ficaram ecoando bem distante. A fumaça acinzentada espiralando até se perder no teto. 

Assim, quando o homem estranho, com a cabeça coberta pelo capuz da blusa e uma arma brilhante demais em punho, invadiu o carro de Sehun gritando a plenos pulmões para ele ligar a merda do carro e acelerar, o garoto não se questionou muito. Não teve noção de como girou a chave na ignição, nem de como saiu do lugar. As respirações aceleradas de ambos, tanto pela adrenalina quanto pelo pavor, e o solavanco do veículo pelas marchas mal trocadas, tamanho o desespero, era tudo o que os próprios ouvidos conseguiam captar, até os pneus tocaram o asfalto da rodovia. 

**“Você só vai parar quando o próximo posto chegar”** , ordenou o homem, tirando o capuz e revelando o rosto. Os cabelos negros e ondulados se bagunçando ainda mais pelo vento forte que entrava pela janela. 

Sehun não teve tempo para pensar ou responder qualquer coisa. O vidro traseiro sendo estilhaçado por alguns disparos lhe cortou qualquer linha de raciocínio. Quase perdendo o controle da direção tamanho tremor nas mãos, olhando pelo retrovisor, o garoto viu um homem no meio da pista munido de uma pistola. 

Quando pisou no acelerador e ouviu as risadas divertidas do fugitivo no banco de passageiro, de alguma forma, Sehun soube que aquilo que tinha feito já não tinha mais volta.

* * *

As coisas erradas sempre pareciam tentadoras e mais fáceis. Aquele dilema entre se tornar aquilo que você abomina ou o extremo oposto não era tão difícil de decidir quando se precisava sobreviver. 

Sehun pensava nisso toda noite. 

Com os olhos fixos em Yixing, dormindo tranquilamente na cama de solteiro ao lado, como se nada do que já tivesse feito lhe pesasse a consciência, Sehun voltava ao mesmo ponto. Dois anos tinham se passado desde aquela noite de fuga por tabela que ele tinha se envolvido, mas muita coisa tinha acontecido. Um mundo, que nunca imaginara conhecer, agora fazia parte de tudo o que lhe cercava. 

Quartos de hotel barato, bares de beira de estrada, dinheiro desperdiçado em jogatinas, regadas à álcool e garotas, e mais roubos para compensar a perda. Apesar de ser oito anos mais velho, o colega de crime não tinha perspectiva para um futuro diferente, tinha notado isso há muito tempo. Se a grana acabasse muito rápido, eles viajariam por mais alguns quilômetros, tomariam um novo carro e o dinheiro daqueles que estivessem mais vulneráveis no momento. Era um ciclo, e ele já tinha perdido a conta de quantos já tinha passado. 

Sehun sabia que estava naquilo por escolha própria, mas nem por isso, deixava de questionar se era tarde demais para voltar atrás e deixar tudo no esquecimento. Mas essa linha de raciocínio sempre era jogada de lado, quando Yixing passava pela porta do quarto com um novo plano e o possível resultado dele. Porque o preço do esquecimento daqueles anos era grande demais, e o jovem de dezenove anos não tinha o alcançado ainda. 

Diferente do colega, ele tinha um futuro bem traçado. 

* * *

Lay não sabia dirigir. 

Esse foi o único vínculo criado entre os dois. Era uma ligação de puro interesse próprio. Tudo foi profissional desde o princípio. A proposta velada foi proferida quando o sol se levantava preguiçoso no horizonte, a manhã pintando o céu de violeta e laranja. 

**“Lay”** , o carona, nada convencional, falou depois de uma longa hora de silêncio. O garoto nada respondeu, continuou com o olhar perdido na longa estrada que se estendia à frente. **“Não vai me falar o seu nome?”** , questionou.

**“Eu não perguntei o seu”** , Sehun rebateu, a língua deslizando pelos lábios secos. Ele esperava algum sinal de simpatia depois do que tinha acontecido? O outro apenas riu e balançou a cabeça. 

Os olhos sonolentos do homem percorreram o banco traseiro do veículo, notando a grande bagunça de embalagens, latas de refrigerante e bolas de papel amassadas. Uma mochila jeans surrada repousava sobre a camiseta de um uniforme escolar, próximo de um caderno, ainda aberto, repleto de desenhos pequenos e frases. Quando notou tais elementos, analisou melhor as feições do garoto que dirigia. Apesar de ser muito alto e ter um semblante sério, parecia não passar dos dezesseis. 

**“Fugiu de casa”** , comentou. Aquela sensação lhe era familiar demais.  **“E você tem dinheiro pra isso?”** .

**“O que você vai fazer quando o posto chegar? Vai me apagar?”** , Sehun não respondeu, outra vez. Apenas vomitou as perguntas que estavam girando na cabeça, naquele momento. 

**“Depende da sua resposta pra minha pergunta”** , o olhar dos dois se encontraram pelo retrovisor. 

**“Não tenho mais”** , o adolescente respondeu.  **“James”** , o homem assentiu brevemente, e apoiando o braço na janela, sorriu, deixando as covinhas bem marcadas no rosto. 

**“Então, eu não vou te apagar, James”** , murmurou. E o silêncio reinou outra vez.

No fim daquele dia, eles viajaram a pé, o restante do caminho até a próxima cidade. As placas do carro dentro da mochila de Sehun, o pequeno restaurante do posto com a caixa registradora zerada, depois de um café da manhã bem reforçado, e a lata velha completamente queimada no meio de uma plantação qualquer. 

* * *

O gosto doce demais do chiclete de tutti-frutti no céu da boca de Sehun se misturou com o amargo do cigarro. 

Era a segunda vez que iam esvaziar o caixa daquele mercado. Lay repetia as etapas sem parar, mesmo que tivesse o feito, minutos atrás. O perfeccionismo dele, ainda que nas coisas mais triviais, o surpreendia sempre. 

**“Depois disso aqui, vamos comemorar o seu aniversário muito bem. Um já foi perdido”** , comentou. Ajeitando a balaclava no topo da cabeça, como se fosse uma touca comum, assim como a que estava sobre os cabelos descoloridos do colega, abriu a porta do carro e saiu. 

Os segundos que se passaram entre Lay caminhar até o mercado, com as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta, onde a arma estava escondida, e entrar finalmente no estabelecimento foi o tempo que Sehun teve para associar aquele comentário. 

Apesar daqueles, muitos, meses que haviam passado, junto de Lay, eles não tinham trocado qualquer informação pessoal que fosse. Nada além de nomes e idades, ou um breve resumo do que tinha motivado a fuga dele, que a mãe havia morrido e não passaria o resto da vida com o pai bêbado. Nada mais. 

As mãos começaram a tremer sobre o volante, Sehun se sentiu desnorteado. 

Entretanto, quando viu o colega sinalizar de forma discreta através das janelas de vidro, saiu do carro de modo automático, deixando a porta aberta e a chave na ignição.  _ Estava vazio _ . Olhou para os lados e baixou o tecido de lã sobre o rosto, cobrindo-o bem, junto do capuz peludo da jaqueta de frio. Fazendo o mesmo trajeto que Lay, empunhou a pistola e empurrou a porta. Quando o sininho tocou, o homem se aproximou do caixa, falou baixo e firme para a atendente colocar todo o dinheiro dentro do saco preto, que havia acabado de tirar do bolso. 

Aquilo fez o sangue correr pelas veias e o coração quase explodir em pura adrenalina.

Os olhos assustados da garota se encontraram com os dele, num pedido de ajuda quando viu alguém entrar ali. Mas ele apenas repetiu a ordem do companheiro. Ele não entendia como ela poderia trabalhar num lugar desprotegido como aquele, àquela hora da noite. Era uma garota jovem demais para estar ali. Aquele pensamento foi cortado com o barulho das moedas caindo no chão e a frase de Lay. Os sons ecoaram na mente de Sehun. 

**“Sem moedas! Faça essa merda direito ou vou meter uma bala bem no meio da sua testa”** , o voz num tom confiante. 

Tudo ficou turvo ao redor do jovem ladrão, os olhos focaram o rosto da garota, enquanto a mesma colocava as notas emboladas dentro do saco de pano. Por alguns segundos o rosto cansado da mãe tomou forma naquele corpo pequeno e magro, um simples frame criado pela imaginação e euforia que sumiu no ar. Lay acabou com o devaneio de Sehun quando gritou para correr e ligar o carro. 

Era a sexta vez que fazia aquilo, não sendo apenas o motorista de fuga, mas era a primeira, que ouvira aquelas palavras. 

* * *

**“Você já matou alguém nos seus roubos?”** , Sehun questionou, encarando os olhos sonolentos do colega. 

**“E tem como não fazer isso?”** , Yixing rebateu, tranquilamente. Como ele conseguia ser tão frio sobre aquele tipo de assunto?  **“Pessoas são imprevisíveis quando estão com medo ou furiosas. Uma hora vai ser necessário, não tem como evitar”** , comentou.  **“Você se acostuma, Jay”** , completou, ao notar a expressão inocente demais no rosto do garoto que tinha nos braços. 

Sehun não imaginava como aquilo poderia ser esquecido. Ele mal tinha se acostumado com aquela ‘nova’ vida. Era um excelente ator, mas por dentro sabia que poderia explodir a qualquer momento. Deixou a cama do colega e foi se deitar na própria, puxando o caderno e a caneta que tinha do criado-mudo. 

Yixing girou na cama, revirando os bolsos da calça jeans que tinha usado durante o dia. Apalpou a bagunça de pequenos papéis e carteira que tinha ali, até encontrar uma bolsinha pequena, bem no fundo. 

**“Pensa rápido”** , falou, jogando o objeto para quem ele acreditava ser James Lee. 

**“O que é isso?”** , Sehun apertou o tecido entre os dedos, sentindo algo pequeno e rígido dentro. 

**“Um presente, muito atrasado, de aniversário”** , o colega respondeu, se levantando da cama e sentando perto. A curiosidade estampada no rosto de Sehun fazendo um sorriso tomar conta do rosto de Yixing. 

Depois de ter dificuldade de abrir o nó da bolsinha de pano, o garoto de cabelos descoloridos virou o conteúdo na palma da mão. Era uma corrente de prata, longa e fina. O pingente, igualmente prateado, era uma árvore. O galhos eram bagunçados e tortos. Mas no meio daquela confusão, havia uma palavra, algo que só prestando muita atenção conseguia se notar. 

**“É uma árvore da vida. Anthony, da loja de penhores, disse que nunca viu algo assim. Peça única”** , comentou.  **“E é exatamente disso que quero falar. Você gostou?”.**

**“G-gostei, sim”** , sussurrou. Era muito bonita e brilhante. Sehun segurou a joia entre os dedos, com muito cuidado, e levantou a cabeça.  **“Falar sobre o que, Xing?”.**

**“Da loja de penhores. Eu sempre deixo algumas coisas lá. Coisas que roubei”** , comentou.  **“Eu conheço aquele lugar como a palma da minha mão. Anthony confia muito em mim, faço trocas com ele desde o começo”.**

**“Isso é roubado?”** , levantou a mão, balançando a corrente de um lado para o outro.  **“Quando?”.**

**“Sim. Não lembro quando, não faço questão de lembrar desse tipo de detalhe”** , Yixing voltou para a própria cama, e deitou a cabeça no travesseiro. O olhar se perdeu no teto do quarto, e segundos depois, retornaram para Sehun.  **“Vamos limpar a loja de penhores”** , declarou.  **“Amanhã te dou os detalhes de tudo. Vai ser rápido e silencioso. Vamos para a capital depois”** , continuou.  **“Com o dinheiro que vamos ter de tudo o que eu vi lá, nossas férias vão chegar mais rápido do que pensei”.**

Aquele era o tal motivo urgente que fez os dois viajarem por mais de uma semana, sem parar direito, sem roubar nada no caminho. Yixing havia retornado para uma cidade onde já estivera para obter tudo o que tinha deixado para trás. 

Sehun não dormiu. A noite passou lentamente, repleta de pensamentos.

A corrente de prata na mão direita o manteve muito bem acordado. 

* * *

O décimo nono aniversário de Sehun realmente foi bem comemorado. 

Diferente das outras cidades, aquela era um pouco maior, tinha mais diversão. No fim da noite, Lay o levou para um bar cheio de garotas, bebidas e jogos. Era uma rotina do qual estava acostumado. O colega de crime sempre fazia isso quando estava muito animado. Gastava o que tinha e o que não tinha. 

Sehun nunca bebia. Gostava de estar bem são e alerta em lugares como aquele. Já tinha ganhado muito dinheiro às custas das bebedeiras de Lay e dos ‘amigos’ que ele fazia em poucos minutos de conversa. Entretanto, com a mente ainda bagunçada do evento anterior, se deixou levar pela conversa sem pé nem cabeça que o homem de cabelos negros lhe falava ao ouvido. ‘Parabéns’ repetidos milhares de vezes. 

Acordou de manhã com a cabeça explodindo e o corpo dolorido. Um braço desconhecido enroscado no cintura. O coração quase pulou pela boca, quando se virou e deu de cara com Lay dormindo muito pesado. A face do homem lhe trouxe uma sequência de flashes na cabeça, com uma riqueza de detalhes que ele gostaria que tivesse apagado com o álcool. 

O jeito estranho que o colega começou a olhar para ele, enquanto conversavam no bar. A mão boba sobre a coxa dele, por baixo da mesa de jogos. Muitos beijos roubados dentro do carro e as preliminares que começaram antes de entrarem no quarto que dividiam. As duas vezes que fora tomado pelo outro, de forma faminta, nos mesmos lençóis que os cobriam agora. Os gemidos reverberavam nos ouvidos mesmo que aquilo tivesse acontecido horas atrás. 

Ele não era inocente. Já havia perdido isso quando estudava no colegial, tanto para garotas quanto garotos. Não era isso que estava o perturbando. O que estava o devorando por dentro era por ser com Lay. Definitivamente, aquilo não era nada legal e saudável. Sehun não queria envolvimentos com ninguém. E estava feliz em ter sido tudo tão indiferente desde o começo. 

Então, quando o homem, que ainda o abraçava pela cintura, despertou e levantou da cama, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido entre os dois, Sehun agradeceu mentalmente. Os dois tomaram banho e se trocaram num silêncio perturbador, assim como, arrumaram as roupas e demais pertences nas bolsas. Eles estavam partindo para outro destino. 

O estômago de Sehun roncou, quando passaram por uma lanchonete, no meio do caminho. As mãos de dedos longos se apertaram no volante. Ainda que estivesse de ressaca, o corpo clamava por comida. Mas eles não tinham tempo para parar, Lay tinha algo importante para fazer milhares de quilômetros a frente. 

**“Foi muito gostoso”** , o homem, no banco de carona, proferiu. As palavras pegaram Sehun de surpresa, mas ele permaneceu quieto.  **“James…”.**

**“Como sabia que ontem era meu aniversário?”** , rebateu, cortando aquela conversa que ele não queria começar nunca. 

**“O que…?”** , Lay balançou a cabeça, rindo baixinho.  **“Vi na sua carteirinha de estudante”** , suspirou, e abriu a janela, deixando o vento acabar com o sufoco que estava naquele pequeno ambiente.  **“Caiu do meio do seu caderno de desenhos. Engraçado como o seu nome está, estrategicamente, desbotado do plástico”.**

**“Um velho truque para pagar menos no cinema”** , resmungou. 

**“Esse é mesmo o seu nome?”** , questionou. 

**“É. James Lee é meu nome. Por que está tão curioso sobre isso?”** , Sehun tirou os olhos da estrada e diminuiu a velocidade.  **“Isso é algum problema pra você? Nunca me disse o seu nome de verdade, porque Lay eu tenho certeza que não é”** , rebateu. 

**“Zhang Yixing”** , murmurou, fechando os olhos. 

**“Yixing, não vamos dar uma de Bonnie e Clyde. Eles não tiveram um final feliz”** , encerrou o assunto, pisando no acelerador. O vento entrou com mais força dentro do veículo. 

**“Você quer um final feliz?”** , a voz era tão baixa, que ele fingiu não ter ouvido.

Aquela noite entre os dois foi a primeira de muitas. 

* * *

Já passava das duas da madrugada.

Yixing e Sehun estavam sentados dentro do carro, em completo silêncio. Tinham estacionado alguns metros antes da loja de penhores. Gran Anthony’s piscava na janela de vidro, o azul do neon iluminando a placa branca de ‘fechado’ a cada três segundos. 

**“Vou entrar pela janela que tem nos fundos e daqui a…”** , tirou os olhos da fachada da loja e mirou o relógio.  **“Cinco minutos, você vai até a porta e aguarda o meu sinal. Não vai forçar a porta até eu dar o sinal, senão a merda do alarme vai disparar”** , finalizou. 

O homem saiu sem máscara alguma, sem balaclavas naquela noite. O rosto bonito e sério disponível para qualquer um testemunhar, os cabelos se movendo conforme pisava sobre a calçada. Tinha os passos muito confiantes. Ele era sempre muito seguro do que fazia e dos resultados que cada plano tinha. Tudo sempre sairia conforme o planejado, porque ele nunca errava. Adorava repetir isso após cada roubo bem sucedido. 

Sehun o encarou até dobrar o beco que tinha ao lado da loja. Olhou o relógio para calcular bem o tempo que era necessário esperar. Teve muito tempo para pensar no que tinham combinado. Depois que os alarmes estivessem desligados, ele entrava, pegava alguns objetos de grande valor, enquanto Yixing cuidava das joias. Era muito fácil, as armas na cintura de cada um deles, era para a porcentagem mínima de tudo dar errado. 

Desceu do carro, tranquilamente, e acendeu um cigarro. 

Dois minutos. 

Abriu o porta-malas do carro que tinham estado, até aquele momento, e retirou as bolsas que estavam lá. Todos os pertences importantes estavam ali. Atravessou a rua, e dobrou a esquina, encontrando com o carro vermelho que tinha deixado ali fazia algumas horas. A sensação de déjà vu muito presente, quando jogou os dois objetos no banco traseiro. Menos o pesar no peito, de perda, esse estava bem longe. Agora. 

Sem trancar as portas, ele fez o caminho reverso. A fumaça, entre as tragadas, deixadas para trás.

Quatro minutos. 

Ainda que soubesse que não era o momento certo, ele se aproximou da loja. As costas apoiadas contra a parede de tijolos de barro, apagou a bituca com a sola do coturno e colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Cinco minutos e nada. Continuou em silêncio, o pé direito batendo de leve contra o concreto da calçada. 

Seis minutos. 

A porta da frente se abriu, escancarada. A cabeça de Yixing despontou, encontrando com o olhar de Sehun. O sorriso de covinhas cheio de confiança, e arrogância, não deixava os lábios fartos. Quando o garoto entrou, ele apontou a direção onde estava os objetos que ele tinha listado anteriormente, e se perdeu numa porta aos fundos. 

Ele permaneceu ali, caminhando devagar entre as poucas prateleiras que tinha naquele estabelecimento, mas ainda próximo à saída. Não estava preocupado com o que tinha de colocar na bolsa que sequer tinha trazido. Esperou Yixing sair daquela porcaria de lugar que ele tinha se enfiado para acabar com tudo de uma vez por todas. 

Os sussurros de Sehun, porém, foram interrompidos com o som muito agudo do alarme. Os olhos espantados se levantaram do aparelho de som que estava analisando, até ver o colega de crime aparecer no fundo do corredor. Correu um pouco e gritou alguma coisa que era muito difícil de ouvir com aquele barulho todo. As coisas ficaram em câmera lenta quando um homem muito gordo surgiu às costas de Yixing, um arma de cano longo empunhada, enquanto caminhava com uma tranquilidade calculada.

Sehun ficou indeciso entre gargalhar e sair dali de uma vez. Sem pensar muito, mirou e atirou. Dois disparos ecoaram ao mesmo tempo, mas apenas uma pessoa caiu. O grito de dor fez a pele arrepiar, mas o gosto indecifrável que sentiu foi mais memorável. O trabalho todo tinha sido poupado da consciência dele. Outra fodida, e feliz, coincidência, em tão pouco tempo.

Yixing ainda caminhava, incrivelmente, mesmo que a coxa tivesse ferida, e as costas queimando pelo disparo de Anthony. 

Os olhares se encontraram, antes do ladrão ser atingido outra vez. Ele notou o modo como James Lee parecia sereno antes de sair pela porta, independente do risco de ser atingido. O brilho prateado contra o peito dele, a última coisa que viu. Sabia que tinha sido muito arriscado ter tentado assaltar aquele velho, sabendo que ele vivia no segundo andar da construção.

Mas não imaginava as coisas terminariam daquela forma. 

Fugindo, como na primeira vez que havia encontrado o colega de crime. Mas traído, como ele próprio estava cansado de fazer com os companheiros do passado. 

Quando a vida tinha deixado o corpo de Zhang Yixing, Oh Sehun tinha entrado no carro e girado a chave. E sem preocupação, ou pressa alguma, colocou uma das fitas, que ainda tinha consigo, no aparelho. A música sobrepôs o alarme que ainda soava, cada vez mais distante, conforme acelerava pelas ruas desertas da cidade.

* * *

As luzes noturnas dos centros urbanos e os grandes edifícios de vidro, que quase alcançavam o céu escasso de estrelas, sempre faziam os olhos se encherem de expectativa. Mas Sehun, realmente, não se importava com isso. E muito menos pensava em mudar.

Junipero era uma pequenina porção de terra demarcada por linhas pretas muito curvas no mapa. Linhas tão curvas quanto aquelas que formavam o nome de um filho nos galhos da árvore da vida de uma mãe. Tudo era muito verde, até a areia, que estavam sob os pés do jovem de cabelos castanhos, observando o pôr do sol, dominar a terra. 

As casas de lata e os dois homens dormindo no chão ficaram para trás. 

E ele já não precisava mais fingir, porque tudo estava bem. 

**Author's Note:**

> Apenas um sinal de vida nessa conta esquecida.


End file.
